1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to solar energy. More particularly, some example embodiments relate to a solar energy system including multiple photovoltaic (PV) modules and reflectors.
2. Related Technology
Reducing the cost of solar energy is critical to ensure it reaches a level of competitiveness with fossil fuels and other conventional energy generation methods. Many approaches are being pursued to increase the efficiency of the PV material implemented within PV modules and thereby decrease its cost. This includes high magnification non-focusing devices and lower magnification concentrators. Both generally use single or dual axis tracking systems to maintain alignment, and both require complex shaping and forming of optical elements to reflect the light onto the PV modules.
Flat large area reflectors can also be used by reflecting light onto a flat plat PV module. This approach is not suitable for conventional PV modules which include series-connected PV cells that limit the ability of the PV module to realize any power gain under non-uniform lighting conditions. Additionally, the reflectors have to be carefully positioned and/or designed to avoid creating optical hazards, such as potentially blinding reflections and/or concentration of reflected light on remote and potentially combustible objects.
In addition, some commercial applications involve the installation of an array of PV modules and/or reflectors on a roof of a building or other pre-existing structure, or on the ground. In latitudes greater than 20 degrees, the PV modules require some level of orientation towards the sun to achieve optimum performance. In addition, because the PV modules cannot tolerate non-uniform illumination such as shading from adjacent PV modules, the PV modules have to be relatively widely spaced between rows to ensure no shading takes place from adjacent rows throughout the year.
Further, wind loading behind the PV modules at the installation location can tip, move, or otherwise damage the PV modules unless the PV modules are secured in some fashion. Typical solutions involve added ballast such as concrete blocks or structural penetrations used to anchor the PV modules to the structure on which they have been installed. Alternately, for ground-mounted arrays, piles are driven into the ground and the arrays are secured to the piles. These solutions add costs, and in the case of roof mounts, decrease the serviceable life of the building and the number of modules that can be placed on the roof due to weight limitations.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.